Venusaur
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a / -type Pokémon. It evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. It can mega evolve into Mega Venusaur using the Venusaurite. Venusaur is the game mascot for Pokémon Green and Pokémon LeafGreen. Biology Anatomy Venusaur is a large, dinosaur-like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly, with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. Characteristics Venusaur absorbs sunlight to gain energy and to feed its flower, located on its back. After gaining a certain amount of sunlight, the flower will release a sweet aroma said to soothe the emotions of people. Additionally, after a rainy day, the smell of the flower's aroma grows stronger, attracting other Pokémon. Game data Pokédex entries |border= |type= |gen=I |redblue=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |yellow=The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. |gold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |silver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |crystal=As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. |ruby=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |sapphire=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |emerald=Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |firered=A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. |leafgreen=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |diamond=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |pearl=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |platinum=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |heartgold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |soulsilver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |black=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |black 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |x=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |y=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |or=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |as=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.}} Locations |type= |border = |redblue = Evolve Ivysaur |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Ivysaur |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Ivysaur |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Ivysaur |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Ivysaur |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |type= |Pokemon = Venusaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Ivysaur |PMD2 = Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest|PPWii = Forest Zone}} Stats Venusaur= |-| Mega Venusaur= Learnset By leveling up Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |type= |number = 003 |rbspr = RB 003 front.png |yspr = Y 003 front.png |grnspr = GR 003 front.png |gldspr = G 003 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 003 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 003 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 003 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 003 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 003 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 003 front.png |dpsprs = DP 003f front.png |dpsprf = |dpsprfs = |ptspr = DP 003 front.png |ptsprs = DP 003f front.png |ptsprf = |ptsprfs = |hgssspr = HGSS 003 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 003f front.png |hgsssprf = |hgsssprfs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |IVbackf = |IVbackfs = |bwspr = Venusaur BW.gif |b2w2spr = Venusaur BW.gif |Vback = |Vbackf = |Vbacks = |Vbackfs = |xyspr = Venusaur XY.gif |xysprf = Venusaur Female XY.gif |xysprs = Venusaur Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Venusaur Female Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Venusaur XY.gif |orassprf = Venusaur Female XY.gif |orassprs = Venusaur Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Venusaur Female Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Venusaur Back XY.gif |VIbackf = |VIbacks = Venusaur Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs = }} Mega Evolution sprites Appearances In the anime *May's Venusaur Trivia *Venusaur, Meganium, and Torterra are similar in form and shape. However, they have different appearances and Venusaur has a giant flower, while Meganium has giant petals, and Torterra has a giant tree. *The flower on Venusaur's back might be a rafflesia flower. *Venusaur is the first fully evolved Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all -type Pokémon (625). Names in other languages *'Japanese: 'フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. *'English: '"Venusaur" is probably a combination of "Venus" (as in "Venus fly trap") and the Greek sauros, meaning "lizard" (as in "dinosaur"). *'French: '"Florizarre" a combination of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). Gallery es:Venusaur ca:Venusaur pl:Venusaur ru:Венузавр fr:Florizarre no:Venusaur Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon